Karena Karma Itu Ada
by Airetta
Summary: "Sadis dan jahat itu adalah dua hal yang tidak terpisahkan, Cina." - Sougo Okita
1. Kagura

**Fanfict OkiKagu kedua setelah 'When She Got An Extra Lessons'! karena lagi ga mood ke bahasa Inggris-in (dan grammar pun masih jelek -_-) jadi pake bahasa Indonesia. Tapi kalau udah mood bakalan ada yang versi bahasa Inggrisnya. Berdasarkan arc ketika Yorozuya dapet handphone setelah Sadaru poop. Hahaha. Cerita ini kebagi atas 2 bagian. 1 of 2.**

* * *

><p>Kagura duduk di sofa tempat ia biasa 'tiduran' menatap sebuah handphone lipat kecil berwarna merah muda dan sebuah gantungan handphone bertuliskan 'Yorozuya'. Menunggu sebuah email jawaban dari salah seorang yang ia kirimi 'live report' setiap saat dari handphone, Gintoki dan Shinpachi.<p>

Ia menunggu sejak tadi. Tidak ada satupun email balasan. Tidak ada. Tapi ia terus menunggu.

Sadaharu menatapnya kasihan. Ia ingin menghibur pemiliknya dengan memakan kepalanya. Tapi kepalanya sedang menempel di sofa. Jadi ia hanya memperhatikan dari jauh sambil kadang terkantuk.

Kagura tetap menunggu.

***Triing***

Gadis itu tiba-tiba terbangun, mendengar sebuah nada tanda email masuk ke handphone-nya. Dengan rasa penasaran akan siapakah yang membalas emailnya ia membuka handphone-nya dengan antusias.

"Hijikata-san. Aku menemukan sebuah pie yang isinya bom. Kalau kau mau akan kubelikan sebuah."

...

"... Salah sambung...?" gumam Kagura, terbengong menatap layar handphone.

Gintoki tidak pernah memanggil Hijikata memakai '-san'. Kalaupun itu Shinpachi, ia tidak akan repot-repot mengirimi email untuk bertanya apakah si maniak mayones mau dibelikan pie berisi bom.

Jadi tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu adalah... Sougo Okita!

Awalnya Kagura berniat 'baik-hati' memberitahunya bahwa si pangeran sadis itu salah sambung. Tapi rasa benci membuatnya berniat untuk mengusilinya.

"Maaf, kau salah sambung. Tapi dari tulisanmu sepertinya kau orang yang menarik." ketik Kagura di dalam layar handphone sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Lalu send, email pun terkirim.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah email balasan datang membuat handphone Kagura berdering.

"Hm. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" kata Sougo dalam pesan email.

Kagura kembali membalas, "namaku Kagu-" ia langsung menghapus namanya lalu mengetik kembali, "Yuki. Dan kau?"

"Sougo. Sougo Okita."

Mereka lalu saling bercerita tentang diri mereka. Kagura tentu saja berbohong soal deskripsi yang ia ceritakan kepada Sougo. Tinggi, sedikit hitam, berambut panjang berwarna merah muda, dan berwarna hijau? Kagura sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba, pesan balasan Sougo begitu aneh.

"Kau punya orang yang disuka?"

Kagura kaget lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak._ Rasanya tidak percaya kalau si Sadis bisa langsung menyukai gadis yang baru dikenalinya!_ seru Kagura dalam hati.

"Untuk saat ini belum. Tapi aku tertarik padamu. Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga tertarik padamu. Tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Kagura terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa penasaran.

"Boleh tau siapa?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu siapa dia."

"Gadis yang beruntung itu seperti apa rupanya?"

"Pendek, kulitnya sangat putih. Rambutnya merah keoranye-oranyean yang diikat ala orang Cina dan bajunya pun baju Cina. Sikapnya seperti preman, tidak ada perempuan-perempuannya sama sekali."

Panjang sekali deskripsinya, gumam Kagura. Tapi dari semua deskripsi yang ia sebutkan hanya ada satu yang ia tahu persis seperti itu.

Dirinya sendiri.

Ia tambah penasaran.

"Haha, tidak ada perempuan-perempuannya sama sekali? Lantas kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Menurutmu?"

Kagura tidak menjawab email itu lagi. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Tunggu. Ini karma? Mengusili orang dan tiba-tiba malah mendapat pernyataan seperti ini. Meski tidak langsung, tapi rasanya begitu berdebar.

"Apa ini. Bodoh. Orang jelek. Orang paling sadis," katanya pelan.

Seseorang membuka pintu Yorozuya. Seorang pria berambut perak dan seorang pemuda berkacamata datang membawa beberapa plastik.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Seperti habis terbakar," kata Gin.

"... Memang."

Gin dan Shinpachi terkejut melihat jawaban Kagura yang... bukan dia _banget_.

Ia lalu duduk di kursi 'kebesaran' tempat ia biasa duduk dan melayani klien. Sementara Shinpachi duduk di sofa di sebrang sofa tempat Kagura duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi Soichiro meminta alamat emailmu."

"Soichiro?"

"Itu, yang suka pakai penutup mata bergambar mata. Bocah Shinsengumi."

"Mungkin maksudmu Okita-san," Shinpachi tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Ya siapapunlah namanya."

"Untuk apa?" Kagura kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi dia mengetik nama Hijikata di layar handphonenya setelah itu dia tahu aku mengintipnya lalu pergi. Ekspresinya sama sepertimu loh."

Kagura serentak berdiri lalu lari keluar Yorozuya.

Gin dan Shinpachi bengong tak mengerti apapun.

_Hah!_ Seru Kagura dalam hati.

_Hah! Apa-apaan ini?_ serunya dalam hati lagi.

_Dasar sadis!_

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat pasir berdiri di kedai dango, menatap layar handphone. Kagura segera mendatanginya lalu menendangnya. Sougo reflek menghindar.

"Apa ini. Serangan mendadak," ucap Sougo dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah datar.

"E-Email! Maksudmu apa?" teriak gadis itu di depan muka si pemuda.

"Maksudmu? Email apa?"

"Yuki!"

"Oh itu. Habis kau mengusiliku jadi kuusili balik," ia melahap satu tangkai dango-nya.

Kagura diam sambil berpikir. Ia lalu menatap Sougo dengan penuh amarah.

"Jadi soal yang kau menyukai siapa itu... usil juga?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kagura kembali menendang Sougo. Kali ini kakinya ditahan oleh tangan kanan Sougo.

"Kau bukan hanya sadis tapi juga jahat!"

"Sadis dan jahat itu adalah dua hal yang tidak terpisahkan, Cina."

Gadis itu menurunkan kakinya seiring dengan tangan Sougo yang tidak lagi menahan kakinya. Ia menunduk. Sougo bersiap-siap serangan apalagi yang akan didapatnya kali ini.

***Plaaak!***

Tangan kiri Kagura melayang melewati pipi Sougo, dan tidak sempat ia tahan.

Kagura kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menangis.

"Bodoh."

Ia berlari meninggalkan Sougo. Wajahnya merah habis kena tampar.

Gadis itu terus melangkah jauh hingga tak terlihat tertutup keramaian masyarakat Edo.

Sougo tak melakukan apapun. Bahkan tidak untuk memandangnya hingga tak lagi terlihat.


	2. Okita

**2 of 2. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>Seperti tidak sedang melihat gadis-kecil-bergaya-Cina-bersikap-preman yang sudah dianggapnya anak, Gintoki sedikit khawatir. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu tidak sedikitpun Kagura merengek meminta Sukonbu kesukaannya. Apa yang Gintoki belikan, ia lahap. Namun porsi makannya tidak sebanyak biasanya.<p>

Ini memang membuat Otose dan Gintoki beruntung karena persediaan makanan tdak langsung habis oleh seorang gadis alien. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. Kurang. Karena Gintama tidak lengkap tanpa gadis yang meludah, memaki, dan muntah seenaknya namun sebenarnya baik itu, kan?

Bahkan Otose sempat berkali-kali memberikan Kagura porsi makan malam yang luar biasa banyak. Tapi yang ia habiskan hanya seperempat dari apa yang Otose beri.

Catherine dan Tama, yang melihat sikap Kagura sama-sama berkesimpulan: "ini masalah cinta. Biasa, masalah anak muda."

Kembali ke ruang sewaannya dengan membawa kata 'cinta', Gintoki kembali berpikir. "Duh, apa sih pentingnya cinta? Shinpachi juga masih 16 tahun tapi dia tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya cinta. Oh iya. Dia kan tidak laku."

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan loh, Gin-san," kata Shinpachi dengan sebuah perekam berisi apa yang Otsu katakan di setiap konser live-nya tersambung ke sebuah headphone yang tertempel di salah satu telinganya. Tentu saja, Gintoki tidak mengatakannya di dalam hati melainkan bergumam dengan suara kencang di kursi kebesarannya, sementara Shinpachi duduk di sofa. Kagura tidak ada disana. Ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sadaharu.

Shinpachi memandang Gintoki. Tapi Gintoki tidak membalas tatapannya balik. Karena ini bukan cerita BL. Tapi Shinpachi memang memandang Gintoki yang terlihat sedang khawatir. Anaknya terlibat cinta, dan seorang 'ayah' pasti sangat khawatir lelaki seperti apa yang bisa-bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

"Gin-san. Bagaimana kalau kau minta pendapat pada Kondo-san atau Hijikata-san?

Loh, Gin-san?"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu sudah tidak lagi di tempatnya. Setelah itu terdengar suara skuter dinyalakan. Shinpachi berlari membuka pintu. Gintoki sudah ngebut menggunakan skuternya! Cepat sekali!

"Dasar. Dia itu tadi mendengarkanku tidak sih. Ng...

Loh, sejak kapan headphone-ku tidak terhubung dengan perekam suara lagi?"

* * *

><p>"Soda ada?" tanya Gintoki, kepada salah seorang anggota Shinsengumi di markas polisi negara tersebut.<p>

"Soda?" tanya polisi itu, bingung.

"Iya. Yang suka bawa pakai penutup mata itu."

"Mungkin maksudnya Sougo Okita?"

"Ya siapapunlah namanya."

"Sejak 2 hari yang lalu ia diam saja di belakang. Ia bahkan tidak mencari masalah denganku lagi," seorang pria tiba-tiba datang dan nyeletuk. Seorang pria dengan puntung rokok di mulutnya, Toshiro Hijikata.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Entah. Setiap yang bertanya kepadanya ia pasti mengeluarkan basokanya lalu menembakkannya."

"Hmm," Gintoki seperti mendapat kesimpulan. "Biarkan aku menemuinya."

"Kau akan dihantam dengan basoka, Rambut Keriting."

"Tidak, tidak. Kalaupun iya, aku ini tidak mudah mati."

"Tapi, markas Shinsengumi nanti harus diperbaiki lagi!"

_Ternyata soal itu._

Tapi Gintoki tetap jalan lurus menuju si pemuda berusia 18 tahun tersebut.

Ia perlahan mendekati Sougo dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Sougo tidak melakukan apapun yang menunjukkan ia akan mengeluarkan basoka atau menarik pedangnya.

"Tidak berniat menembak?" tanya Gintoki, pelan.

"Isinya habis."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menarik pedangmu?"

"Ini pedang MP3."

"Oh."

Gintoki duduk di sebelah Sougo.

"Cinta-masa-muda-yang-tidak-berjalan-dengan-mulus ya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Lebih parah."

"Kau menghamili anak orang? Hebat. Prok prok."

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau dia sudah cukup umur."

"Serius?"

"Jelas tidak. Memangnya aku selicik apa? Akan kunikahi dulu baru kubuat dia mengandung anakku."

"Jadi intinya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku awalnya mengusilinya, ia lalu mengusiliku dan aku balik mengusilinya. Sekarang aku dapat karma."

_Hm dia terlalu banyak menggunakan kata 'mengusili.'_

"Hm. Aku bisa tahu siapa dia."

"Kau tahu?"

Gintoki mengangguk pasti.

"Orang yang kupikir orang yang kau maksud itu juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Menganggur dan melongo seperti orang bodoh."

Sougo menghela nafas.

"Aku membuatnya yakin kalau aku tidak menyukainya, dan bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun ketika ia lari sambil menangis."

"Begitu."

"Yang lebih parahnya lagi, aku bahkan tidak memandangnya ketika ia berlari."

"... ada lagi yang lebih parah?"

"Ada. Aku bahkan tidak tahu cara untuk membuatnya tahu kalau aku memang... merasakan hal itu."

"Gampang saja kan? Tinggal kau katakan 'Kagura! Aku menyukaimu! Asli loh!' eh ups," Gintoki kelepasan menyebutkan nama gadis yang dimaksud Sougo. Pemuda itu reflek memandang Gintoki kaget. "Jadi Danna benar-benar tahu?"

"Loh, kau kira aku bercanda?"

"Hhh," ia kembali menghela nafas. "Tidak semudah itu, Danna. Kalau disini mungkin aku akan bisa membulatkan tekad untuk mengatakan hal itu tapi setelah bertemu dengannya aku akan mengatakan hal-hal yang memancing pertengkaran dan begitu selesai bertengkar aku akan menyesal lalu hal itu pasti akan terus terjadi."

"Katakan disini saja kalau begitu. Biarkan angin yang membawa perasaanmu dan membuatnya tahu."

Tatapan Sougo sebenarnya begitu tidak yakin terhadap Gintoki. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

"Ciiinaaaa aku menyukaimuuuuu aku benar-benar dan bukan sekedar mengusilimuuuu dan aku mengusilimu kalau aku mengusilimu setelah tahu kau akan mengusilikuuuuuu woooooi."

Huff. Sebuah suara tertawa kecil keluar dari mulut Gintoki.

"Sudah," kata Sougo, bernada lega.

Gintoki tersenyum licik. Ia lalu beranjak pergi dari markas Shinsengumi. Sougo tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gintoki tapi ia tidak peduli selama ia sudah lega. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi sambil bersenadu kecil.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ciiinaaaa aku menyukaimuuuuu aku benar-benar dan bukan sekedar mengusilimuuuu dan aku mengusilimu kalau aku mengusilimu setelah tahu kau akan mengusilikuuuuuu woooooi."<em>

Sebuah perekam suara berputar dengan volume maksimal di atas meja Gintoki. Ia mengulanginya berkali-kali hingga, ding-dong. Kagura keluar dari kamar. Wajahnya penuh dengan pertanyaan. Tatapannya kaget. Semua seperti ekspetasi Gintoki.

"Gin-chan...?"

"Hmm~?" ekspresi Gintoki terlihat begitu puas.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kagura melongos pergi keluar Yorozuya.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda duduk di bangku di kedai dango. Scene yang sama terjadi di 3 hari yang lalu. Dan seperti 3 hari yang lalu Kagura datang dan menendang seorang Sougo Okita. Hal yang sama dilakukan Sougo 3 hari yang lalu; menahan tendangannya.

Keduanya saling pandang. Kagura kemudian menurunkan kakinya. Tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka selama beberapa lama. Hanya saling pandang.

"Cina." "Sadis."

Keduanya memanggil nama panggilan mereka berbarengan.

"Kau dulu."

"Kau dulu saja."

"Kau saja yang duluan!"

"Kalau kubilang kau ya kau!"

Akhirnya pertengkaran kembali terjadi. Aksi tendang menendang terus terjadi selama beberapa saat.

Sougo lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Kagura, mengunci langkahnya.

"A-Apa?" muka Kagura mulai memerah.

"Tidak. Seperti ini saja dulu."

Kalau biasanya ia akan melawan dengan cara apapun yang ia bisa, kali ini Kagura hanya diam. Ia melingkari punggung Sougo dengan lengannya.

Mereka tidak peduli para pengunjung kedai dango memandangi mereka. Seakan dunia hanya milik berdua.

"Rekamannya, makasih, ya," bisik Kagura.

"REKAMAN?"

"Iya, kau bilang kalau kau mengusiliku kalau kau mengusiliku kan? Kata Gin-chan kau menitipkannya kepada dia."

Sumpah, Sougo tidak mengerti apa maksud Kagura. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah, _jangan-jangan Danna menjebakku tadi?_

"I-Iya, deh. Hahah," Sougo menjawab tidak mengerti. Tapi ia mendapatkan senyum termanis yang pernah dilihatnya dari Kagura.

Gadis itu lalu melepaskan pelukan Sougo, menarik pemuda itu keluar dari kedai dango.

"Antar aku beli Sukonbu. Aku mau makan banyak!" katanya. Senyum sumringah tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Membuat sang pangeran sadis pun tak dapat berbuat apapun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_

Eits. Tunggu. Sepertinya Sougo kelupaan sesuatu.

Dango! Ya! Lupa bayar dango!

Ah tapi biarlah. Yang penting happy ending, kan :)


End file.
